the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mezoki
'''Mezoki- '''Is species of extremely powerful Mesonakian creatures, that can only be hurt or killed by: the power of white and grey, power of orange, Solek, Photok, Tanma, Mesonak, the destruction of the gigaverse or another Mezoki. History The Mezoki are a species that Mesonak wants to create, so he can bring the apocylapse on the gigaverse. So far Mesonak and the Tanmanian empire have only Proto-Mezoki's have been made, due to the lack of needed genetics. Tanma agreed to make the Mezokian race, since Mesonak promised they could wipe the Solekian from the gigaverse.The last Proto-Mezoki was the closest to be a real Mezoki. Abilities and powers Mezoki's are incredibly dangerous creatures, and only the power of white and grey, power of orange, Solek, Photok, Tanma, Mesonak, the destruction of the gigaverse and killing each other can defeat them. When somebody attacks a Mezoki with anything else than what said before, they'll only grow stronger of it. The Mezoki's are born to destroy everything in their sight (except for what Mesonak commands them to not destroy), and the more they destroy, the more powerful they become. Most Mezoki start out as being the size of a fetus, however they start growing very fast after they're released. A Mezoki can become unbelivably big, if they're lucky, they can be as big as perhaps 2000 universes. A real Mezoki will also radiate pure corrupt lime green, which can make anything near its radius unstable and sometimes destroyed. Not only are they dangerous in the physical world, but they can also be dangerous in the spiritual world. If a Mezoki becomes advanced enough, then they can transcend from the physical world to the spiritual world. Once a few Mezoki have entered the spiritual world, it can become incredibly dangerous to enter the spiritual world as well. If anyone fuses with a Mezoki, they'll will slowly become one with the Mezoki mind. If a Mezoki has to reproduce, then they must kill themselves in a special natural way. The result of this is one million to billions (or even more) newborn Mezoki's. If you manage to kill a Mezoki, that won't make them reproduce, they have to kill themselves in order to do that. Proto-Mezoki Proto-Mezoki's are Mezoki's that don't have all the requirements needed in order to be a true Mezoki. The last Proto-Mezoki was nearly perfect, but missed the DNA of a skakdi and a fragment of the mask of evil lime green. This is the reason why the last Mezoki didn't have any intelligence, and the fact that it didn't radiate lime green. Tanmezoki In chapter 6 Tanma fused with a Proto-Mezoki, which made him far more powerful than before, making him stronger than both Solek, Photok and Mesonak. The fact that it's a Proto-Mezoki fused with Tanma, is the reason why Solek couldn't just make it disappear from existence. The heroes managed to defeat the Tanmezoki with the help of Solek (taking over GGG's body, since put Solek's hand on his hand-less arm), Photok, the Toa + Protector team and the help of a few other people united. The united being separated Tanmezoki, which made the Proto-Mezoki part of it explode, while Tanma's body was returned unconsciouss (or perhaps even dead). Category:G2 Category:Evil Category:The Tanmanian Empire G2 Category:Mesonak G2 Category:Species